This invention relates to pinball games and more particularly to play features used in pinball games which are designed to foster and to maintain player interest in the games. A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a pair of player controlled flippers, a vertical backbox housing the game electronics and a variety of play features (electromechanical devices) on the playfield. The person who plays the game controls the flippers mounted on the playfield to keep the pinball in play.
A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets on the playfield to score points or to achieve some predetermined game objective. Player interest in pinball games is increased by providing novel play features which allow a player to increase the score by directing a pinball at the play feature by a skill shot. It is desirable for pinball game manufacturers to design play features which provide entertaining effects and which stimulate player interest in the game by allowing for increased scores.